ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Dragua
Pretty much verified no body +2 items drop for this mob, did this 8x.. plus per SE no drop modifications to Hero's areas anyways. Article adjusted to reflect this --Endlesspath 08:08, July 11, 2011 (UTC) http://i10.photobucket.com/albums/a140/mahmood_195/noscaledragua.jpg Picture showing scale not dropping. Guess they aren't 100% drop rate in the heroes areas. --Greggles252 00:26, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Not too difficult. Terra Wing sounds bad, but Barstonra and Barpetra from a WHM works wonders, each time it was used only perhaps 1 or 2 people in a 16-person ally would need Stona. Had 16 people but could easily be killed with a single party. --User:Alkimi Alliance Kill It would seem the more ppl you throw at this NM the tougher he gets. Barstonra and Barpetra are a must but it also might be worth finding some earth resist atma's or some petra resist atma's to add to your mix. We had a MNK tanking with no particular MDB/MDT build and was getting hit quite hard with Shell 5, barstone/petra up, then we had an Aegis PLD with Burtgang tanking it and he was getting hit like a baby. I would recomend looking for a good earth resist atma. The NM himself drops a good earth resist atma Atma of the Earth Wyrm, The more ppl you throw at this the more Mages your going to want ot cure them. SSJ4Puar 19:52, January 21, 2011 (UTC) KI: NM The KI "Bloodied dragon ear" Drops from Hazhdiha, which is mixed up among the local dragon "Ergdrakes" Which seems to pop about every 15 mins. Like most KI red helps it drop. The NM is easy fight, just keep bar-spells up from bard and whm, also use Mdef atma, and hes too weak, any nin or pld or monk, can hold NM till all triggers. KI also drops from gold chests --Izzybella 03:55, February 24, 2011 (UTC) 4 man Killed with MNK MNK WHM BLM. Relatively easy fight, WHM kept Barstonra and Barpetra up, only got petrified once and that was from an additional effect on a melee attack - only saw that once though, so not sure what triggered it or if that's a constant effect, but I got hit plenty of times and that only procced once. Pretty much just a slow fight with a few annoying AoEs, MDT gear helps a bit for Stonega IV/Stoneja, and I think Terra Wing is magic based too. Also camped near martello so the WHM could restore MP. Also confirmed the trial item is not 100%, dropped 3 cards and a soil sachet. This one will be a long trial. Solarus 11:08, January 5, 2011 (UTC) This NM is so broke. its not even funny. ive killed it 4 times all 4 with Grellow Procs and ive only got 2 cards. 2 of the runs only the Soil Sach dropped. Ive seen 1 scale and a Ingot. This is going to be a long ass +2 Hands. -Kemikal Killed THF BLM WHM BRD. by no means fast fight...with earth wyrm atma, barstone, 1-2x carol the whm resisted all petrify ws and a few stray melee hits at start and toward the end. Fight took 15-20min. Perhaps if thf just skipped casting utsu woulda gone faster overall /shrug Duo Killed duo MNK/WAR and WHM/RDM. rdm sub for resist petrify as a petrified whm in duo is major problem. Make sure barpetra barstonra and shell are up at all times. That plus a decent mdt set makes this alot easier. Duo by an NIN & an WHM. used only DD atmas he spamed alot of stone spells. whm just keep cure bombing NIN and keeped barstone when she could. the fight took 69 mins to kill, he has alot of HP like Near 100,000~150,000 HP or very high defence or both. First fight went without a problem, 2nd we very nearly wiped at 4% so its not a complete pushover but definately doable. Brownst0ne 14:32, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Trio Just beat Dragua with the 3 of us (NIN90/WAR45, WHM90/BLM45 and MNK90/NIN45). During the fight the MNK changed to WHM and afterwards the WHM changed to BLM to speed things up. The battle took about 60 mins... at 5% our BLM trigged yellow!! and we got great drops ~> Card of Wieldance x3, Soil Sachet, Dragua's Scale x2. However I wouldn't advice going with 3 lol, make it yourself easy: Bring a brd and rdm along and and another random member to tackle it easy. edit: april 4th 2011: Atma's used: Cloak & Dagger, Gnarled Horn, Razed Ruins - Notcurne februari 18, 2011 Duo MNK and WHM with me took roughly 17mins (and yes my mnk gear sucks) so I don't know what Nocturne's setup of atma was, although /nin is virtually useless on this as all of its TP attacks are aoe as well as spells... so /war only. Fight is horrible using a NIN as tank, we tried with a Kannagi user and took almost double the time then with me as MNK, not to say it isn't doable. I have about 3.9k hp on mnk in heroes zones without using hp atma if that matters at all. Aoe > -Ga IV > Horrid Roar is really fun though~ --Sylwyn 15:21, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Your NIN is doing something wrong then. I'm a kannagi user myself and between my vere MNK or kannagi NIN, both have similar killspeed. I most often do this fight as NIN/WAR (mostly for red proc) WHM/SCH THF/WHM (cause /NIN isn't gonna do jack). Fights usually take 10-12 min depending on how many times it keeps dispeling my berserk and such. Recommend cheap acc food like sushi if you're going to use yonin on NIN. Geared mostly for evasion and combined with kurayami, it worked decently, but may have been better off in full DD gear to speed things up. --Terazuma 16:40, April 21, 2011 (UTC) BST Solo Used RR/DG/FF, 2 magian -pdt, and anwig -10% dt, just hung back outside of Aoe Range and let pet do all the tanking and damage. Used Faithful Falcorr and ran up to use Fantod on occasion. Its a good idea to have a few dawn mulsums on hand just incase for reward timer (with reward build). Fight was very, very long. I wouldn't recommend attempting it having less than 80 minutes left in abyssea. He dropped two Dragua scales, and 3 different magian +2 materials, no proc. --AngryKitty (talk) 20:46, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Brews Wildfire hits for 36000-44000 (depending on Fire shot -20% fire resist) SSJ4Puar 17:50, April 9, 2011 (UTC) How to smush Dragua quickly with 6-12 people no brew required. 1. Use a NIN, THF, or MNK tank to solo tank this monster down to about 75% while getting your yellow proc. 2. Once yellow is procced, call DD in, once DD are gathered, cycle fanatics powder, while crushing him. WHM misery esuna's the slow away, and small cures. 3. Dragua drops fanatics powder to the whole pt, rinse repeat. Strat credited to Aihree on carbuncle. Zoeymithra 08:57, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Learning Curve I did this in a group of five people Nin, Whm, Whm, Blm, Rdm. One was beaten without the red mage, all the black mage did was proc, and the Nin + Whm's were tri-boxed. The first couple of fights went HORRIBLY but we never lost (second fight the rdm had to zombie it while a Nin+Whm hp'd and rezoned because the main whm got stoned and I missed it). Third fight went well, fourth fight was a joke. This has to be one of the most annoying mobs I have ever fought on ninja that's reasonable doable, so just a heads up to anyone thinking about it. As the ninja, I used a straight up DD (Kannagi) set and 3k hp from maxed merit abysstes + sanguine + mithra was good enough to live unless the white mage f'd up. Accuracy was acceptable, his defense is really really high - he dispels food so I'd recommend spamkabobs. If you're planning on doing this, one thing is an absolute necessity and that's a white mage that only cares about the main tank. Maybe this would work with two melees, but seeing as I was triboxing I had a hard enough time with just one. One thing that's infinitely helpful is to have a mage whose sole responsibility is to look after the other mages / people out of range and keep their hp capped. With barpetra and barstonra I can maybe only count three times in four fights I ever had to stona someone. In fact, the only petrify the tank got was from en-petrify. Each fight lasted 10-15 except the one that required zombie-ing. Ahiromu87 19:41, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Ideal low man setup (IMO): mnk/war blm whm thf. Duo can be done with mnk/war and whm. I usually take 2 whms, as I dual-box whm and mnk,,, and it gets stressful. Main Point for bigger pts: Stop feeding TP below say 30%, unless u got enough cures. Aphugel 23:07, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Skill Up PuP puppetmaster can now skill on this with atma DG rest regen atma GL :P--Masterdarkjedi (talk) 14:37, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Rune Fencer 117 gear Simple fight, never took any dmg besides the occasional 50 or 60 when stoneskin fell. Kept pflug up as much as possible, blink to absorb stoneja and -ga spells, and stoneskin. Had sam subjob, kept up seigan and third eye but wasn't really necessary. Took about 8 minutes to kill, would be faster if I had my great sword skills capped was only 330 skill lol. --Hakrev (talk) 07:18, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Beaten cheaply with trusts 119 gear BST/DNC with Amchuchu, Nanaa Mihgo, Yoran-Oran UC, Darrcuiln and Morimar. It took a minute or 3 to kill, but no one was ever in any danger. This NM is no longer a threat.